Insane Chaos Infested Version of Bleach
by CrystalSorceress
Summary: In this story, Ichigo's has a sister that is 1022 but looks 22, Shirosaki and Skylar, an OC, are his parents, and he is a Beta Chaos. The rest is basically the same, just more mental. Grimmjow/Ichigo; Shirosaki/OC; Ulquiorra/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach, no matter how awesome it is…

Japanese: "This is…"

Hollow Speech: "**The best…**"

Thoughts: 'Idea I…'

Inner Hollow/Chaos: '**I have ever had!**'

Long ago, in the year 990 A.D., three evil sprits, known as Chaos, sat in the throne room of Los Noches. One was the future king, Shirosaki, or Shiro, and the other his mate, Skylar. The last was the old king, Baygoni. The old king was on his throne, while the future rulers kneeled before him.

"My king, why have you called us here? Have we done something as of late to displease you, my liege?" Skylar asked, her head of pale, almost white, orange hair still bowed.

"Rise my children. I heard that the daughter you conceived is powerful. I merely wished to congratulate you. But, I have troubling news as well."

"Then speak up, old man. My patience is running thin once more with your 'polite' jabbering!" Shiro snarled.

"Hush now, my son. You must act like a king, now more than ever! My time is running short, even the words I speak now may be my last! You are to take over Hueco Mundo and Los Noches, so I shall bestow some of my powers onto you. Skylar, I give you my power of prophecy, use it for the tough choices ahead of you. Shiro, I give you my power of instincts, follow them and all will be well. For my granddaughter, Serenity, I give the power of love, she will need it in the dark future. And for my future grandchild, I give the greatest power of all, friendship. Their friends will stand with them, and give us the light, hope, and strength needed in the future." Baygoni closed his eyes and drifted off, wanting to spend his last few hours in peace.

Shiro and Skylar, realizing they were dismissed, exited the throne room and walked through the maze of halls to their daughter's bedroom. Their oldest friend, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, was in his Arrancar form, watching over their child as she slept.

Serenity was an almost exact replica of her mother, with soft eyes that were amber on white instead of gold on black, and neon orange hair in soft, curly spikes that stick out everywhere. Her plump, pink lips opened in a yawn, revealing two sharp rows of teeth with a pink tongue. Skylar could already tell that her prized child would grow up to be a beautiful woman, just a little on the short side, like her mother.

"It is no wonder that she is so strong, the vassals we chose were strong for a Soul Reaper and human, as are the actual parents." Shiro commented. Chaos could have children two ways, one is the natural way, while the other is to inhabit vassals, make the vassals have sex with each other while in the vassals, and contribute genetics to the child forming in the female vassal. The Chaos chose the latter of the two, because it is much less straining and tedious.

"Has Serenity made her choice of her future mate?" Skylar asked hopefully. When born, Chaos are made with destined mates, and they then imprint each other. This strengthens the power of both of the mates drastically.

"It looks like she might've imprinted Ulquiorra, so I told him that you told me to ask him to go spy around the Adjucas and Vasto Lordes. I want to make sure that nothing broke her heart to early, since that Chaos has almost no emotion at all." Grimmjow informed the new parents, "Also, her zanpakuto has already formed. I spoke to her, and she informed me that her name is Sora Angelwing. I would can it a weird name, but that would be hypocritical."

Shiro and Skylar looked at each other, surprised. Having a zanpakuto is something only powerful Chaos can achieve, and Serenity is technically a hybrid Chaos, part human, Soul Reaper, and Chaos, an odd combination.

"You know what I just realized?" Said Shiro.

"What?" Asked Skylar

"My father just gave my daughter and my future child the sappiest powers ever." So Skylar just smacked him on the head REALLY hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a fucked up chappie cause I am listening to Blood On The Dance Floor while I type this. BLAME MY BOTDF OBSESSED FRIENDS! My uncle made everything on my computer tiny.

Japanese: "I feel…"

Hollow Speech: "**Really happy…**"

Thoughts: 'Right now…'

Inner Hollow/Chaos: '**Because of my period and YOGURT!**'

I woke up, excited after my nightly spar with my little brother. I should probably explain how I can spar with my brother in my sleep. Chaos generally have the ability to invade dreams, or eat them, or just live in someone's mindscape. I can do the first two, but my mom, Skylar, likes to live in my mindscape and feed off my dreams. Every since my little brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, turned five, I have been invading his dreams and training him to fight. His zanpakuto is unbelievably strong, almost as strong as Sora. And, considering that I have been training since I was five, meaning 1,017 years of experience, that kid's potential is scary. And, I get to meet him today IN PERSON! As his fighting teacher. I can't wait for him to realize that I'm not a figment of his messed up imagination (scary childlike emphasis on imagination).

I dressed in gray yoga pants, a black graphic tanktop with 'Blood On The Dance Floor Says: Screw You Haters!' on it, and plain red sneakers that boosted my height from 5'7 to 5'8. My curly, spiked, shoulder blade-length neon orange hair was restrained in a ponytail, my black tattoos around my eyes resembled the ones Grimmjow has, but the corners end in curls in the middle of my cheeks.

I walked out of my night-themed bedroom, onto the white carpet that inhabits the rest of the house, through the forest green hall, down sky blue stairs, into the red kitchen, where I grabbed a piece of toast and Oreo yogurt to-go for breakfast, my lunch, and Sora, so I could seem more fighting teacher-like.

Walking out of my house, I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my black Mercedes. I set Sora down lightly in the back, climbed into the front, and pulled onto the street. I reached the school in about three minutes with my insane driving. I climbed out of my car gracefully, closed the door, opened the backseat door to get Sora and my lunch and kicked the door closed. I strapped Sora onto my back and slung my lunch over my lunch over my shoulder.

I walked into the main office, where I was given directions to the auditorium. The hall was devoid of students, probably in the auditorium for back-to-school announcements, and my introduction. 'Ha, those losers, I must be so late.' I walked down a few more halls and onto the stage of the auditorium.

"Sorry if I'm late, I must have overslept. Again." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I could sense a Quincy, Ichigo, and a few students that have potential in the supernatural department. 'Coolness.'

"Ah, yes. Students, there is a new Defensive Training program we are implementing this year. Here is the teacher for Defensive Training course, Ms. Serenity Kurosaki." I could feel Ichigo's spiritual energy spike in surprise.

"Hey people. Call me Serenity or Seren, I detest being called Ms. Kurosaki 'cause it makes me feel old. I am 22, and if anyone here thinks I'm a wimp for being a girl and can't possibly teach you anything about fighting, just take my course and you will learn firsthand how wrong you are for thinking that. I specialize in swords, throwing darts/knives, hand-to-hand combat, guns, and grenades. And, if you think I'm insane, you will never want to meet my father, Shirosaki. It. Will. Be. Hell." I said, emphasizing the last four words.

I waited in my classroom for third period, when I had a senior class. I ate my breakfast, threw darts at a target, listened in on a few conversations to see who would take my course, and practiced using a bow. After that, I took out my iPod, listened to about twenty-two songs, and sang along to about fifty-seven other songs. Finally my first class came in. I waited for everyone read the blackboard and sit down, and then took my feet off my desk.

"Okay everyone, who wants to fight me first, so I can separate you into groups?" I asked.

One guy with a cocky smirk plastered on his face stepped forward. 'Sucker gonna go down now!' I was extremely infuriated with anyone who thinks that they're better than me at fighting because I'm female. "Okay kid, chose one of the staffs over there." I told him. He chose the thickest and heaviest of the staffs, which was also the shortest as well. I walked over and chose a long, slender, and light staff.

We faced each other, and he lunged forward, aiming for my head. I sidestepped and parried. I twirled so that I was behind him, and then gave what would have been the killing blow to his neck. "Dead. If I had been a murderer, mugger, rapist, or kidnapper, you would either be dead or unconscious. Can someone tell me what he did wrong?" I asked. A girl in the back raised her hand.

"He chose the heaviest and shortest weapon, then attacked with that disadvantage. He should have waited for you to attack, and then go in since he had the shorter weapon. Also, he should probably have tested the staffs to see what fit best in his hand."

"Correct-a-mondo! Anyone else want to step up and fight me?" The day went on like this, with no one being able to best me. That is, all but the last period of the day was like the first class. Because that is the period I have my little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am now afraid of the game Candyland and Christmas and ice cream now because of Blood On The Dance Floor. TOTALLY AWESOMENESS!

Japanese: "Seriously…"

Hollow Speech: "**Won't…**"

Thoughts: 'Ever look…'

Inner Hollow/Chaos: '**At ice cream the same ever again. T-T**'

'Finally, last period of the day. And it's with Ichigo!' '**Shut up Seren! I am trying to sleep here.**' 'You shut up mom. I can't believe that you are still residing in my head. What mom lives in their daughter's head. Seriously!' And she had nothing to say to that. Oh yeah.

"Okay people! Who wants to go first at fighting me? And, as a treat, I'll let you pick what we use to compete with. Like throwing darts/knives at targets, fake pistols on the shooting range, bows and arrows, or staffs in place of swords, ect., ect." I said cheerfully.

The Quincy I sensed stepped forward. "I'll go first. How about using the bows and arrows?" He said. I nodded in approval. He picked up a mid-sized bow made from cherry wood, and I chose a large bow made of birch wood. We walked out to the shooting range that I made them fence in next to my classroom. The Quincy went first, and his shot was one millimeter away from the dead center. He walked past me to go stand with the rest of the class. As he walked past I whispered, "Nice job, Quincy." He stiffened a little, but acted as if he didn't hear anything.

I drew my bow back, and waited for the wind to still. When it did, I let the arrow loose. The arrow hit its target dead center. I smiled nervously, and stated, "Sorry about that, I'm not that practiced in bows and stuff. I prefer swords and things like that." Most people looked at me unbelievingly. Well, everyone but Ichigo, he knows what I mean about being much better with swords. Since I have been in all of his dreams from the day he turned five up until now, teaching him how to swordfight.

"Next student?" I asked. A girl with really short yet spikey hair stepped forward. Suddenly, I realized that I didn't know anyone's name (besides Ichigo, but he's an exception to almost every rule).

"Wait, before the next fight, everyone has to introduce themselves. Then, we can play a game so I can get to know you people better. Oh shit! I forgot to do that with all the other classes! Stupid memory! How does someone memorize every lesson plan that has ever been taught to them, yet never remember their own lesson plan?" I asked as everyone besides Ichigo (WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO SURPRISE THAT BOY?) sweatdropped or deadpanned.

"OKAY THEN! Everyone line up and tell me your name in order! Besides Ichigo, 'cause I already know him." I said, ¾ of my body in a cabinet to find a suitable name game. I cried out in triumph as I pulled out '20 Appropriate Questions for Teachers And Students To Get To Know Each Other Better!'. And I was so sad when I found out the store was out of the more specific '20 Questions' game that I wanted.

So, the students told me their names in the following order:

Orihime

Uryu

Chad

Tatsuki

Chizuru

Michiru

Keigo

Mizuiro

Ryo

Mahana

Mizuho

Satoda

Kyoko

With Ichigo, that makes fourteen students. 'This is a very tiny class.'

"Why do I feel like there are suppose to be more students here? Oh well, I really don't care. Now, time for the 20 Questions game!" I said, smiling my famous evil smile. Ichigo gave me a terrified look while everyone else looked confused. 'Those poor kids don't know what they are getting into. Oh, how I mildly pity them!'

By the time the bell rang, the poor kids had gone through almost an hour of 20 Questions. All of them ran out with either extremely disturbed, disgusted, or just plain odd expressions on their face. Besides Ichigo, who stayed behind after everyone left.

"So, now do you believe that I'm not just a figment of your imagination, Ichigo? I thought that you would realize that after every prediction I have ever told you came true, but, just in case, here I am, in the flesh. Now, before you ask, all of the legends and stories about the Chaos and all are true. Even the part about your heritage is true. Any questions?" I asked.

"Just one," he said, "You said last night that I would meet a Soul Reaper soon, in May, to be precise. When? May 1st is tomorrow. How long will it be before you can tell me everything?" He asked sounding slightly angry and sad. Even though he was still scowling, I could tell that he was afraid of what I told him during the many nights I spent in his dreams.

"Don't worry, soon, I can tell you everything, little brother." I said before walking out the door.


End file.
